nationfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:The Pub
__NEWSECTIONLINK__ nl:Forum:De kroegli:Forum:De Kaffeero:RoWikicity:Cafeneasv:Forum:KrogenCategory:Tavern Welcome to The Pub! This is the general meeting place in Lovia. Inhabitants can make public announcements, have a friendly chat with some copatriots, or discuss crucial issues in Lovian politics or business. Speeches can also be made at Speakers' Corner. All archives of The Pub can be found here. Don't forget to check out the news on the main page! __TOC__ Independence Day 2015 June 9 marks the 588th anniversary of Brunant's independence! Join other Brunanters and Lovians at Beach Gardens on 6 June from 11:30 to 3:30 in the afternoon for a picnic, with music, activities games and of course, Brunanter food and drink. Guests of the embassy are invited to a reception at the embassy on 5 June from 7:30 to 11:30 in the evening with Brunanter music, traditional hors d'oeuvres and other events. --Tania Figueras-Costa, Ambassador 15:18, May 16, 2015 (UTC) :Celebrate! :D Independence for all! :D Hoffmann KunarianTALK 18:54, May 16, 2015 (UTC) ::Maybe that would be a fitting day to launch an invasion. :o --Semyon 19:02, May 16, 2015 (UTC) :::Yay! Brunant really is very old. You think Aina Sarria can be in the reception of the embassy or the picnic?? She's from Brunant. Traspes - Dianna Bartol 00:52, May 17, 2015 (UTC) ::::Yes, older than the reformation, the "discovery" of the Americas and the printing press. And yes, Aina would probably be a guest at the embassy's cocktail reception. And anyone is free to go to the picnic, so you can as well. HORTON11: • 13:39, May 17, 2015 (UTC) Oos I have a message from our bureaucrat. He's taking an unexpected wikibreak for a week or so, as apparently a member of his family caused his computer to explode. More details of this intriguing tale I do not currently have. :o --Semyon 18:40, May 16, 2015 (UTC) This is highly interesting. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 18:47, May 16, 2015 (UTC) :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 12:02, May 17, 2015 (UTC) Update: apparently there's some home improvement going on 'with kitchen and electricity and shit' (I lol'd :P). The computer was not disconnected prior to turning the electricity back on. --Semyon 12:52, May 17, 2015 (UTC) Update: 'cle Oos got himself a new PC and can once again actively be involved into the improvement and increase in takavíhkiness of this site and many others :o --OuWTB 18:34, May 19, 2015 (UTC) For some reason WIFI on 'cle Oos's compie tends to work now :o --OuWTB 08:33, May 22, 2015 (UTC) History proposals Hey, please have a look here and here, and comment. Thanks! :) --Semyon 18:27, May 18, 2015 (UTC) :I like TM's pre-2008 proposal very much. --OuWTB 09:05, May 19, 2015 (UTC) I Return I've spent a few days away as my daughter was born on Wednesday after a 24 hour labour without sleep. I now return although be aware of my now busier life, although I fully plan to continue my furious opposition to the government and my other contributions to this wiki. Hoffmann KunarianTALK 10:57, May 30, 2015 (UTC) : :o Congratulations :o Welcome back :o --OuWTB 10:59, May 30, 2015 (UTC) ::Somehow, I missed this. :o Many many congratulations. --Semyon 21:03, June 2, 2015 (UTC) Bot Hey all, I've recently created a bot, User:Sembot, which I've been experimenting with on a small scale in Burenia. I'd like to use it here to do a few tasks, most notably sorting out some categories and placing the DEFAULTSORT template on the necessary pages. To get wikia to flag it as a bot, I need some of you to confirm that you approve of the use and flagging of the bot. :o Thanks! --Semyon 20:33, June 2, 2015 (UTC) 77topaz (talk) 20:46, June 2, 2015 (UTC) Frijoles333 TALK 21:18, June 2, 2015 (UTC) —TimeMaster (talk • ) 21:33, June 2, 2015 (UTC) KunarianTALK 01:30, June 3, 2015 (UTC) Traspes - Dianna Bartol 01:34, June 3, 2015 (UTC) --OuWTB 09:50, June 3, 2015 (UTC) HORTON11: • 13:27, June 3, 2015 (UTC) --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 13:40, June 3, 2015 (UTC) Sylvania Local Elections Hustings Please put your character's name and then the comment they are making in reply to questions. Once you've answered all questions in a region feel free to enter the debate. Will close when candidacies close. Headlands Regional Husting Being held at Saint George's Episcopal Church in Charleston. Invitees: *David Johnson - Yes! to Progress and Tradition *Niamh Richardson - Lovian Future - Future, Freedom and Fairness *Augustin Durante - SNP; Supporting Farmers, Fishermen, Miners and the Village *Fatima Darmezh - CPL.nm; Democratic Socialism *Simon van der Waal - GP; For the People, the Environment and the Heritage of the Headland *Adriaan Burgers - CCPL; Building an economy whilst protecting the Headlands Question 1 73 year old pensioner from Charleston, Laura - Local councils have the power to regulate, approve and deny property transactions and constructions in their regions, how will you use this power to benefit the people of the Headlands? Simon van der Waal - It is very important where we allow construction. The Stephen Headland is a major ecological region of Lovia, and the protection of the Stephen Headland National Park is of course a priority. Of course, new housing and the like will inevitably be needed to cater for population increase, but we should make sure that all new construction does not harm the nature of the headland, particularly the National Park. Augustin Durante - Of course this power must be used carefully. I think we should seek to be as hands off as possible and try and get the local people to be as hands on as possible. I would gladly take any large concern about a development or sale seriously and bring it immediately to the council for a vote and would personally vote according to the feelings of those in the headlands. Fatima Darmezh - We would like to significantly increase the number of state properties so that they can be used to benefit all citizens of the region. We want to establish a system for local people to be directly involved with deciding how these state properties will be used. We will also ensure that natural regions are protected. Question 2 38 year old farmer from Jason's Ranch, Paul - Charleston may be the centre of the Headlands economically, but what will you do on the committees to see that the rural Headlands are not ignored for the coming year? Simon van der Waal - An important industry that can and should be further developed in the rural Headlands is tourism. The Headlands, of course, have the Stephen Headland National Park, which could potentially be a major source of nature tourism. Karlhaven, Headland Lakes and Steenveld all directly stand to benefit from visitors to the National Park, and indirectly all of the headland region stands to benefit from the increased attention to the region the National Park could bring. Steenveld could also benefit from tourism of its unique stone architecture. In the southern parts of the headland, away from the National Park, settlements would be less affected, but in settlements like Jason's Ranch agriculture can continue to be developed. Augustin Durante - I feel that we should aim to encourage businesses, local businesses particularly to utilise the untapped resources of the rural settlements. I'm not just talking about tourism here, which is a good route to take may I say. However I feel that if we support good logistics in the headlands then the central settlements can really get their goods about. Jason's Ranch could also use more transport links to help it really advance and Karlhaven needs to be supported by the council to do the most basic but essential of all its industries which is to fish. Steenveld and Headland Lakes could both benefit from good transport links to their farms and well supported logistics. Fatima Darmezh - We desire to set up worker coöperatives in order to allow the people of the Headlands to utilize the resources of the region in a way that benefits all and ensures people get the full product of their labour. Otherwise, we agree with the others. Question 3 29 year old cleaner from Charleston, Maarten - Public services are due to be rolled out properly soon, too late in my opinion, but what will you do concerning public services if you get elected? Augustin Durante - I think the most important public service beyond those mandated by law will be public transport. In such an expanse as the Headlands we really want to help people become mobile, which will in turn help the economy and help people socially. All rural inhabitants should be able to get around without concern and particularly should be able to get to the settlements of Charleston and Train Village with ease. Of course we will be immediately implementing the various care, water and waste and other such services as soon as the council begins but I feel that non-mandated services like a public transport system will be incredibly important and valuable too. Fatima Darmezh - Services like health and education would be managed from the federal and/or state level, so we are limited in that regard, but we will work to establish public transport, water, waste, electricity, internet, and other services. Again, we stress the importance of a socialist approach in ensuring that the people directly control these instead of corporations. Debate Highlands Regional Husting Being held at the Miners Union of Lovia Hall in Clave Rock. Invitees: *Brano Banik - SNP; A Voice For The Highlands *Jos De Moor - CCPL; Protecting the Highlands *Alan Faermar - CPL.nm; Democratic Socialism *Emma Jonker - Yes! to A better future with a better party *Ion Lucescu - RMP; Protecting the Uniqueness of the Highlands and the Minorities of Lovia *Louis Burton - Lovian Future - Future, Freedom and Fairness Question 1 56 year old miner from Severnybana, Patryk - Will the attendees here tonight use the powers of the local council concerning construction to support or inhibit the traditional mining settlements of Coal Town and Severnybana? Ion Lucescu - I feel this is an issue where we must strike a careful balance. It is certainly important that the environment is protected, and we should make sure to regulate pollution and waste from mines, and make sure that the nature of the Highlands is not harmed. But it is also important that we do not bankrupt these mines, as they play a crucial role in giving employment to the people of this region. Alan Faermar - We agree completely with Mr. Lucescu. Jos De Moor - We look to protect the Emerald Highlands, and do agree that it is a priority that the Highlands are not harmed. We must also make sure that the local economy is not harmed, and as they play such an important role in keeping the region employed, we agree that remaining balanced is very important. Question 2 19 year old student from Clave Rock, Ashley - What would you do to help young people like me start a business in the Highlands, and further, what would you do to help others? Alan Faermar - We strongly support the creation of worker coöperatives rather than traditional businesses due to the problems inherent in the capitalist model, which are outlined online but would take too long to describe here. We will ensure that a group of people who wish to coöperate to produce products can do so in a fair fashion, and ensure that they receive the full product of their labour. This means you'd receive similar amounts of compensation to your would-be employees, which is more fair than under capitalism. Brano Banik - I find it quite funny that you have completely ignored the question, Alan, and gone down an ideological route. I think it is typical of the CPL, who seem to be here only for politics, to do this. Worker cooperatives are already possible and do exist, that is how the mines in this area are effectively operated. Ashley, I would say to people like you that with what spare money we have as a council, I would like to do what I can to help people like you start businesses. Far from all this nonsense about workers cooperatives, you need to even get started before you even decide how you structure your enterprise. And I would be here both as an advisor in a personal capacity and in the capacity as a councillor I would argue that we create a local investment fund for entrepreneurs like yourself. Further I would support increasing the logistics capability so that you may more properly operate an enterprise that seeks business across Peace island and maybe even across all of Lovia. Question 3 27 year old tour guide from Clave Rock, Andrea - What would be the most important area to allocate funding to after essential public services? Alan Faermar - Since the Federal and/or State government have authority over education and health, we would like to establish public control of water first, followed by electricity, waste, internet, and transport, not necessarily in that order. There is a necessity for the people to control water due to its status as a human right not fit to be controlled by any other entity. Brano Banik - The problem here is that the law already provides for what Mr Faermar is saying. And we shall have clean free water, waste treatment, cheap electricity, free education thanks to the voucher system and a free at the point of use health service. Now transport and internet are incredibly important but I consider them essential so after spending money on these services I feel that we must invest our money in ensuring that people can easily find ways of earning money, whether that is through employment or entrepreneurship. And also we should invest money in creating a more cohesive society, with social events and gatherings that bring the highlands together and bring tourism to the highlands. Jos De Moor - Good transportation links should be maintained, and the basic essentials should be kept low-cost. We must also promote the local culture, as we are located in the Greater Oceana region however are heavily influenced by Sylvanian culture. Debate Alan Faermar - Then I will give you a direct answer: we won't support the creation of businesses, because the people working in them deserve the full value of their labour and equal say over the running of the company. Instead, we will support the creation of more worker coöperatives. We're not only here for politics. We're here because the people of this region, and the entire nation, need radical change to makes their lives better and more fair. Once those coöperatives are created, we support what Mr. Banik proposes towards the end of his statement. Bay Regional Husting Being held at the Sylvania State Capitol in Noble City. Invitees: *Joseph Fletcher - CNP; A New Direction For Noble City *Owen Janssen - Lovian Future; Future, Freedom and Fairness *Willem Brouwer - CCPL; No Forgetting NC *Jason Rogers - Lovian Unionist Syndicate; Syndicalism *Thomas Trough - Parti fo Nesavicelost 'Oshenna; retour à Oshenna *Djeko Vasilyev - GP; For the Environment, the People and the Truth *James Brand - UL - Let's Build Success *Issac Beckett - CPL.nm; Democratic Socialism Question 1 23 year old teacher from Noble City, Anna - How will the attendees here tonight use their powers to concerning education in Noble City? Issac Beckett - The CPL.nm is a party filled with education activists. From Nabolo in Train Village to our support of education reforms. If elected in the Bay Area council, we will promise to build another school in the Bay Area, probably in Pierresville, as we feel students there should not have to travel to Noble City to recieve quality education. Jason Rogers - We completely agree. We would also support making more schools directly controlled by the people, so they are transparent and governed by those who use them. Question 2 31 year old farmer from Boborbrod, Thomas - The community and family committee is assigned the roles of creating policies for these two areas, will you seek to have a seat on that committee and if so what will you do on it? Issac Beckett - Thomas, if we obtain some form of a majority we will work with other Parties and the communities committee to ensure not only right-to-buy schemes for those in the middle class, but also council housing so we make sure that being poor does not come with systematic stratification, and allow the working class to obtain safety. Jason Rogers - We wholeheartedly agree with the CPL.nm, and will pursue a socialist approach. Question 3 17 year old student from Noble City, Sophie - I find it hard to see that there's a lot of prospects for me in Noble City, job-wise, will you do anything to make sure school leavers are able to find work? Issac Beckett - This is a great question, mainly because no other party will be able to ensure you get a job after graduating. If elected the CPL.nm would ensure some job either in the private or public sector by increasing job training, public transport, education opportunities, and allowing for more industry jobs. Socialism would mean ensured employment, and at this stage, a well paying job. We can ensure that you will not only have a job but that you will actually live comfortably and the quality of living will increase. Jason Rogers - Agreed. Socialism means that the people own the means of production. The concept of unemployment will disappear, because the amount of hours people work in a day will contract until all people have jobs. This will allow you to get a skilled job that applies what you have learned, rather than an unskilled one. We also strongly support free job training, public transport, education, et cetera. We also want to transform currently existing corporations into worker coöperatives so that people earn the full product of their labour. Debate Eastern Regional Husting Being held at Oostermond Hall in Oostermond. Invitees: *Nick Oostermond - SNP; Protecting Industry and Forestry in the East *Zachary Eastmark - CPL.nm; Democratic Socialism *Charlotte Nichols- Lovian Future; Future, Freedom and Fairness *John Plemming - ; Christian socialism Question 1 34 year old woodsman from Oostermond, Lars - Will the candidates please make it clear where they think the meagre funds we shall be allocated are best invested? Question 2 67 year old pensioner from Boshem, Stan - Can we be sure that those we elect will hold our best interests at heart and stop any unfriendly property development from entering our region? Question 3 25 year old paper mill worker from Smithston, Merel - As commuting to work takes up a lot of time, family lives in the rural communities can sometimes be drastically affected, especially those including young children, what will the candidates do to help families? Debate Isle Regional Husting Being held at Pool Village Hall in Pool. Invitees: *Andrew Wright - Pudlian Party; Collective Growth and Development *Michael Cooper - Shepbeian Party; Standing up for us Shepbeians *Julie Karvor - CPL.nm; Democratic Socialism Question 1 46 year old dockworker from Pool, Benjamin - We aren't going to get that much money from ol' Hoffmann in the City so choices on where money is spent will have to be made, what would you like to use the funds on? Andrew Wright - I think it will be best spent ensuring that everyone on the isle is happy, healthy and as wealthy as they can be. Happiness will want social investment in the form of community events. Health will want public services that keep everyone fit as a fiddle. Wealth will want employment support to ensure that everyone who wants a job can get one or can train towards getting one. Michael Cooper - I agree. The purpose of the Shepbeian Party is to serve the citizens of Shepby however it does not mean we will forget about Pool. We look to work with Andrew Wright to ensure the island maintains a good living standard. Julie Karvor - We agree with Mr. Wright, but we disagree that we'll get significantly less money per capita from Noble City than other regions. Hopefully, we will be able to nationalize services like water, electricity, waste, and internet so the people can directly control them. Question 2 32 year old journalist from Shepby, James - As a journalist I get to see all the varying cultures of Lovia, this makes me love and cherish the diversity of our nation and the cultures of this isle, what will you do to promote our local culture? Andrew Wright - I am incredibly passionate about the cultures of the isle, both that of Pool which I know well and Shepby which I have enjoyed frequently. Being the owner of Wright & Wright, one of Pool's best exports to the rest of Lovia and beyond, I can only say that our cultures are already strong. I will only strengthen then by ensuring that we continue our sense of community on the isle. I really want to have a sort of fair actually. On the isle with entertainment and stands for merchants, which would allow all of use to show off our businesses and our culture to each other and visitors to this beautiful isle. Michael Cooper - I share a similar experience to Andrew. I am also the owner of a local Shepbeian business and am very passionate about the island's culture. Ahead of the elections, we discussed a wide range of potential ideas to promote the local culture. Considering we are elected, we hope to hold an event which would allow our businesses to promote our culture. Julie Karvor - We agree. We'll promote the culture of this isle by investing in cultural events, education, and tourism. Question 3 37 year old manager from Pool, Emily - The enterprise and commerce committee could potentially have heavy effects on our economy depending on how it is used by those who win seats in the election, what will you do to help our isle if you win a majority on the committee? Andrew Wright - I think things are going fine as they are. However I think that we need to take the enterprise and commerce committee and use it as a problem solver. I think that anyone who has a business or wants to start one should be able to come to the committee and raise issues and get them solved. Our economy doesn't need special trinket policies, just a helping hand now and again. Michael Cooper - I agree with Andrew. Here in Shepby, we have a strong local economy and from my past experiences in Pool, I believe they have a strong economy too. As a business owner myself, I support that anyone who is interested in starting or promoting a business should be able to attend the committee and raise any issue or problem they have been faced with. Julie Karvor - We will nationalize industries and put them under the control of the people, and transform currently existing corporations into worker coöperatives. We need radical change to ensure people get the full value of their labour. Debate Plains Regional Husting Being held at Train Village Town Hall in Train Village. Invitees: *Anthony Claessens - Conservative Christian Party of Lovia - Serving Train Village, Clave Rock and the Plains. *Katharina Schroder - SNP; Protecting the Plainish Culture, Growing the Plainish Economy *Hugo Mendes - independent environmentalist; Say no to career politicians, say yes to Hugo! *Darius Nabolo - CPL.nm; Democratic Socialism *Peter Kojdova - PVD; The True Party for Train Village! Question 1 29 year old non-worker from Train Village, Lena - I've been unemployed for almost a year now, instability on a national level has caused chaos for my job prospects, what will the local council do to remedy a lack of jobs in the area? Peter Kojdova - Well, I certainly think that local businesses should focus on employing those from our Vlack Did rather than those from further away in Lovia or overseas. I intend to propose a subsidy/tax scheme where companies receive subsidies or are taxed based upon the proportion of local workers they employ. Darius Nabolo - We will seek to implement socialism. Local businesses will be transformed into worker coöperatives so that they can help the people rather than work against them. We will ensure that every person that wants a job has one by offering government jobs, using coöperatives to help people, or by providing transportation to other settlements if necessary. Anthony Claessens - I think a perfect example of solving this issue is the concept used in Pool and Shepby. The economy consists almost entirely of local businesses that employ local citizens. If we could promote local businesses and use a similar concept, unemployment would almost be entirely solved. Question 2 54 year old cleaner from Kustwijk, Maxime - What will the attendees do if they gain seats on the community and families committee? Peter Kojdova - Our Vlack Did is at a very unique position in Lovia, at the confluence of Greater Oceana and the rest of the nation. It is therefore important that we protect and empower the local culture, and not focus entirely on the Sylvanian aspects of the region, which have often been given priority in the past. The region of Vlack Did has two languages of its own, the highly endangered Muzan Oceana and the effectively extinct Train Village Dutch. We need to recognise these languages and promote them amongst the community, for if we ignore these then we will be losing an important part of our identity, what makes us Vlack Did, the Emerald Goars and the Vlack Did Rovina. Oceana, too, though it is protected across the artificial border that has been erected between Vlack Did and the Emeralds and the rest of Greater Oceana, does not have official status here in Vlack Did, and we should make sure that it is recognised. With only English as official language, the identity of our region is basically oppressed in favour of that of That Mest, and that is not at all good for our community. Darius Nabolo - But investing in culture doesn't make people's lives better, so we will instead use funds for education and other services like that to increase the well being of people in this region. Anthony Claessens - Train Village has a local council that should be protected and promoted. As Peter has mentioned, there are two other languages solely spoken in the town, Muzan Oceana and Train Village Dutch. We are also positioned in the Greater Oceana region, and should look to protect Oceana culture in the town. Despite this, Sylvanian culture heavily influences the town and we must make sure that it is also promoted. Question 3 41 year old logistics manager from Neuberg, Alex - Train Village and indeed the Plains is the centre of much of the moving and transporting of goods around Lovia and particularly Peace Island. How will you ensure that all the transport links are well maintained without having low spending in other areas? Darius Nabolo - While working in capitalism, we'd seek to raise revenue and seek financial assistance from other locations that use our transport links. Under socialism, we'd establish worker control, economic activity that does not improve society would become refocused naturally towards important areas, including these transport links. Anthony Claessens - We have a railway connecting Train Village with other large settlements in the state, and therefore can transport anything easily, without having to operate it. The railway is under the control of the Ministry of Transportation, and they look to maintain the line so I don't see too much of a problem. We do look to establish a transportation system within the area however, connecting Train Village with surrounding settlements. Debate Anti-Communists Vow to Disrupt CPL.nm campaigns A group known as the Anti-Communist League today formed and announced that it would be "taking the fight" to the communists in Lovia. Numbering around 500 in strength they say that they will disrupt the disharmonious campaigns of radical leftists and communists such as Caroline Tywomeski and Isabella Munson. Comment Aww how cute!!! I always find it weird how liberal groups (anti-radical) always want to censor people by disrupting their campaigns and speeches. And yes I know it said they do not want to "ban" the CPL.nm but by them disrupting peacful gatherings it is censorship nonetheless. Miroslav Znalic 20:00, June 4, 2015 (UTC) ::Hardly. If the CPL.nm wish to put themselves in the public and hold fanatical rallies in public then the people should surely be able to come with their response. Besides many members of the CPL.nm have supported the AFL, an organisation that actually wants to censor people. I think one peaceful gathering voicing their distaste at another peaceful gathering is surely fine if the latter came out into the public streets and attempted to claim them as their own private shouting grounds. KunarianTALK 20:08, June 4, 2015 (UTC) :::I would think the more fanatical crowd here would be the ones disrupting a rally with shouts and screams. Surely, the shrill yellings of some conservative protesters is definitely more distasteful. Wouldn't the ultimate liberal solution, if the group truly purports to be pro-democratic, liberal, etc., would be to just hold a counter protest near the event or after it? Either way I will add this in and use it as a sort of badge of honor more or less for the candidates running. A Munson rally protested? It will only help her in the polls! Miroslav Znalic 20:21, June 4, 2015 (UTC) ::::It is interesting you've said that the group is liberal and now you say it is conservative. They'll be providing opposition, surely as a democratic party CPL.nm should welcome this? Also they are holding a counter protest, next to the event, with their own slogan like "Munson Mania" but not communist and their own speeches like Munson has but not communist. Loud speakers to the max. Also feel free to use it as a badge of honour, I'll make sure ACL are well represented in this campaign. It'll be sad if the moderates lose but you must show opposition. KunarianTALK 20:27, June 4, 2015 (UTC) ::::::Liberalism/Conservatism are not mutually exclusive. Conservative in the populist sense of "we don't like the change coming to our country" or the "radical party threatens our current values" and those current values being mainly liberal. They are classically liberal in the sense of freedom of speech and so on (anti-communist in the name obviously). But I mean it's anti-liberal to disrupt peaceful gatherings. The CPL.nm reaction will include that, and in keeping with liberal values, you'll be happy to know none of the leadership candidates are AFL members. And only one deputy candidate (Johnson) is. ::::::I mean, to an extent I'll add them but not constantly checking what the ACL thinks. Maybe reference them two or three times. I mean of course if their was a SNP leadership election it would be weird to constantly be refering to the Anti-Nationalist League. But neverthless, I agree it is important to add outside voices like I've done with the LF and such. Miroslav Znalic 20:35, June 4, 2015 (UTC) :::::::Since when do you know what the ACL thinks, they're hardly thinking ""we don't like the change coming to our country" when a large proportion of them are republican. Further it's anti-liberal to believe that people should be no more than a cog in the communist wheel whether they agree or not. Also if you want to make an anti-nationalist league and campaign against the SNP I would indeed mention all your actions. As you know I don't believe in censorship so I feel that the ACL, and their effect on the leadership election should be noticed. As you say with the LF. Besides if it gets really bad you could just make a section on the page and move most of the content there. KunarianTALK 20:43, June 4, 2015 (UTC) Bring it on!!! --Caroline Tywomeski 20:24, June 4, 2015 (UTC) :By all means have some protest marches and hand out some anti-communist leaflets, but is it right to be "disrupting" communist meetings? Whether or not you're communist (and personally I'm not), you have to accept that they have just as much right to have their voices heard as anyone else does. I, for example, disagree with the views of the RTP, and I'd have no reservations about voicing my opposition to them, but I would never disrupt their meetings. You have every right to openly oppose communism, and set up this group for example, but disrupting their meetings isn't the right way to go about it :o Frijoles333 TALK 20:44, June 4, 2015 (UTC) ::Disrupting in the form of speaking and being present to question are not wrong at all in the context of a group of communists holding a rally in a public area. If they were inside a secluded private building then we would not enter, we would protest outside. And you're right they have a right to be heard and so does the opposition, that is why ACL will be following them around and speaking the antithesis to communism wherever CPL goes. To suggest we would violate privacy, which would be a violation of the principles of the ACL, is not an action that I recognise the ACL doing. KunarianTALK 20:48, June 4, 2015 (UTC) :::Seems we're on the same page after all :o Thought you meant disruption as in stopping their meetings from taking place, not the debating and speaking that you described :P Frijoles333 TALK 20:50, June 4, 2015 (UTC) ::::Fair enough. Disruption has a wide remit of actions. We're more towards the "we're not going to follow you home or attack you but hell are we going to argue with you at every possible moment" end not the "I found their home address, lol, let's kill their pets" end. KunarianTALK 20:53, June 4, 2015 (UTC) Lovian Times Polling 6-7 June Elections *6-7 June 2015 - If a Federal Election happened tomorrow who would you give a major vote to? **2 - Conservative Christian Party of Lovia **1 - United Left **2 - Green Party **1 - Lovian Future **3 - Communist Party of Lovia **2 - Party for the Northern Territory **2 - Other *6-7 June 2015 - If a Federal Election happened tomorrow who would you give a support vote to? **4 - Conservative Christian Party of Lovia **2 - United Left **0 - Green Party **2 - Lovian Future **2 - Communist Party of Lovia **0 - Party for the Northern Territory **3 - Other *6-7 June 2015 - If a State Election happened tomorrow in Clymene who would you give a vote to? **3 - United Left **3 - Party for the Northern Territory **6 - Other *6-7 June 2015 - If a State Election happened tomorrow in Kings who would you give a vote to? **2 - Conservative Christian Party of Lovia **3 - United Left **6 - Other *6-7 June 2015 - If a State Election happened tomorrow in Oceana who would you give a vote to? **4 - Conservative Christian Party of Lovia **6 - Anna Maria Whithdonck-Malsky (ind) **3 - Other *6-7 June 2015 - If a State Election happened tomorrow in Seven who would you give a vote to? **3 - Republican Initiative **1 - Conservative Christian Party of Lovia **6 - Other *6-7 June 2015 - If a State Election happened tomorrow in Sylvania who would you give a vote to? **2 - Lukas Hoffmann (ind) **1 - United Left **8 - Other Flavour Polling *6-7 June 2015 - What's the most important issue facing Lovia now? **0 - Immigration **2 - The economy **0 - Health **1 - Housing **2 - Education **0 - Tax **1 - The environment **0 - Crime **1 - Transport **1 - Don't Know *6-7 June 2015 - What's the most important issue facing your family now? **1 - Immigration **0 - The economy **2 - Health **2 - Housing **2 - Education **0 - Tax **0 - The environment **0 - Crime **0 - Transport **1 - Don't Know *6-7 June 2015 - Do you think that the brief Leftist Majority Government has divided Lovia? **2 - Yes **5 - No **1 - Don't Know Comments Feel free to comment. KunarianTALK 12:18, June 6, 2015 (UTC) 2016 IWO Games What about the 2016 IWO Games? With 14 countries participating: Adlibita, Brunant, Cettatie, Inseloärna, Juliana, Kemburg, Libertas, Lovia, Mäöres, Pintona, Prasia, Southern Arc Islands, Strasland and Traspes? Wabba The I (talk) 17:44, June 6, 2015 (UTC) My wiki! Here's my official wiki if you want to participate: http://martan.wikia.com/wiki/Martan Chat As we all know, there are users that tend to post a message about once every five hours on our talk page to come online on the chat (I won't call names :o). Therefore, my proposal would be to run a bot that places an automated message on every persons talk page once every five hours to come online on the chat. What you guys think of this proposal? :o --OuWTB 10:38, June 13, 2015 (UTC) :My proposal would be to ban chat, therefore removing the need for either human- or bot-written messages of this kind. --Semyon 10:50, June 13, 2015 (UTC) :: :o I can live with that too :o --OuWTB 10:51, June 13, 2015 (UTC) banning chat. We need to encourage discussion on the wiki rather than on chat, which doesn't keep a record. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 13:46, June 13, 2015 (UTC) :You try to become friends with Bart now? :o --OuWTB 14:00, June 13, 2015 (UTC) ::Yes. But he don't post in the Pub much. :o —TimeMaster (talk • ) 14:10, June 13, 2015 (UTC) ::: :o --OuWTB 14:13, June 13, 2015 (UTC) ::::I'm definitely banning chat. It might be a little hard to enforce, but we could always have a general rule that chat should exclusively be used for non-Lovia related discussion, and have all Lovia related discussion within the wiki. Frijoles333 TALK 17:37, June 13, 2015 (UTC) :::::I know certain users tend to kick others off chat, they could enforce such a rule :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 18:21, June 13, 2015 (UTC) :::::All the chatmod positions were removed a month and a half ago by Oos, though, so it's only Oos and Semyon who could enforce. :o 77topaz (talk) 03:47, June 15, 2015 (UTC) ::::::I presume you've already complained about their decision? :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 15:59, June 15, 2015 (UTC) Lovian Times Polling 15-16 June Elections *15-16 June 2015 - If a Federal Election happened tomorrow who would you give a major vote to? **1 - Conservative Christian Party of Lovia **1 - United Left **1 - Green Party **1 - Lovian Future **2 - Communist Party of Lovia **2 - Party for the Northern Territory **1 - Other *15-16 June 2015 - If a Federal Election happened tomorrow who would you give a support vote to? **2 - Conservative Christian Party of Lovia **2 - United Left **0 - Green Party **2 - Lovian Future **2 - Communist Party of Lovia **0 - Party for the Northern Territory **1 - Other Flavour Polling *15-16 June 2015 - Do you think a resurgent CPL.nm is a good thing for Lovia? **2 - Very Good **4 - Somewhat Good **1 - Somewhat Bad **2 - Very Bad **0 - Don't Know *15-16 June 2015 - How far should powers be devolved in Lovia? **1 - They shouldn't, governance should be wholly Unitary **5 - To the States but with a strong central government, governance should be Federal **2 - To the States and with strong state governments, governance should be Confederate **1 - To local areas, governance should be localised **0 - Don't Know *15-16 June 2015 - Was William Krosby right to resign as Minister of Education after failing to pass an important bill on school funding? **5 - Yes **0 - Yes, but I think he should have stayed **1 - No, I think he should have stayed **0 - No **3 - Don't Know Comments Leave em here! KunarianTALK 21:41, June 14, 2015 (UTC) Notice I'm going away (visiting relatives) for a while and probably won't be online for a bit. See you! --Semyon 13:45, June 17, 2015 (UTC) Public transport I think we need an overhaul of public transport, especially in cities such as Noble City and Hurbanova. Also, am I allowed to create a page about myself and have a house, despite not having 50 edits yet? Thanks. :o UnfazedEveryman (talk) 11:43, June 20, 2015 (UTC) Lovian Future deputy leadership voting Rules I'm busy tomorrow, so I'm going to be starting voting a bit earlier for the LF deputy election, and this seemed like the appropriate place to do it. As I've said before, Lovian Future, unlike some parties, will be allowing all users to have a say in the election. The election is taking place via single transferable vote, and so voting will take place in a slightly different way to usual. I'm not a mathematical genius, so I found a snazzy website that calculates the results. Go vote! --'Frijoles333' TALK 18:24, June 25, 2015 (UTC) These are the candidates... *Owen Janssen *Sarah Lambert *Liam Mitchell Lay your candidacy out like this, ranking the three candidates in order of preference. You do not have to list all three candidates if you don't want to... feel free to include only one or two of the candidates in your vote *Confirmation of vote- use four tildes (~) in order to confirm your identity and the time that you voted **Your first preference candidate **Your second preference candidate **Your third preference candidate *'VOTING OPENS'- June 25th *'VOTING CLOSES'- July 3rd Votes * Neil Hardy 18:30, June 25, 2015 (UTC) **Liam Mitchell **... **... *... **... **... **...